1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a color filter. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a color filter for a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different types of liquid crystal display devices are in use today. For the purpose of exhibiting colors, color filters are provided in liquid crystal display devices. Accordingly, color filters influence the optical performance (i.e., brightness and chromaticity) of liquid crystal display devices. Color filters typically include red color resists, green color resists and blue color resists, in which the green color resists have the greatest influence on the brightness of the liquid crystal display devices. In general, there is a trade-off between chromaticity and brightness (i.e., transmittance) in conventional color filters. Particularly, if the transmittance of a color filter is increased, the chromaticity thereof is sacrificed. On the other hand, if the chromaticity of a color filter is improved, the transmittance thereof is decreased. Therefore, there exists in this art a need for a new color filter which is capable of resolving these issues and that improves the optical performance of liquid crystal display devices.